Gin
Gin (銀) is a natural born leader. He is brave and strong, even as a pup. Gin can be very vicious to his enemies if he knows they can't change. Despite this, Gin is very kind to almost everyone else. As a pup, Gin was carefree and playful, and only became serious when he fought. As an adult, Gin is more mellow and alert, possibly from the trauma of losing his father, but Gin is always determined and wants to help others. Gin is a white Akita Inu with silver Tora-ge (Tiger striped) markings. In Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, he is mainly white with a little bit of a blue shade on his back, he has big brown eyes, and three scars on his forehead from his fight with Akakabuto's mate. For some odd reason, in Ginga Densetsu Weed, he has blue eyes and alot more blue on his back, this is probably because Ginga Densetsu Weed was animated by different people. In the Manga version of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin doesn't change colors. In both manga and anime, Gin's eyes were rounder in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, and more narrow and rectangular in Ginga Densetsu Weed. It is unknown what Gin's true eye colour is. In all the Ginga manga, his eyes are changed between brown, brown-green, green, green-blue and blue. In the GNG anime his eyes are brown, and in GDW anime his eyes are blue. Koyuki (Daguther-in-Law) Kotetsu (Son-in-Law) Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Birth and early adventures﻿' Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At a young age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohei's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohei went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426085615/ginga/images/9/96/Scan0005-1.jpgAdded by Pjs454Gin then witnessed the death of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Takeda Gohei decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to do were very harsh - swimming very deep to get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto.Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shephard. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canion with ease, but Gin doesnt make it and falls. Daisuke tries to cheer Gin up, as he feels upset that he let his master down. On the road back they meet the same dog that took Gin's prey, and also his owner Hidetoshi. The name of the dog is John, and apart from Akakabuto, John was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. 'Meeting the wild dog pack' As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin smells something odd... Something he had smelled before. He runs away to find out what it is and discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. 'Finding more dogs' The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. 'Final battle' Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along. Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohu army. 'The wolves' In the manga, some time after the defeat of Akakabuto, Cross and her puppies are kidnapped by a group of wolves lead by Gaia. This begins another battle for Gin and the wild dogs of Ohu. Eventually, Gin and the others manage to defeat Gaia and his pack of wolves, and rescue Cross and the puppies. after this conflict is resolved, Gin goes to see his mother Fuji, Daisuke and Takeda Gohei once more. While hugging Gin, Takeda Gohei dies. Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime 'The fight with Hougen' Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Akakabuto, and it has been peaceful. After this paradise was created, a monster dog named Kaibutsu attacks Ohu and destroys it. Gin leaves with Akame and John to gather more soldiers, along with checking in on the heroes of the Great Battle against Akakabuto. Gin has to leave his mate, Sakura, in the care of Smith, who guides her out of Ohu, as it becomes too dangerous to be there any longer. As Gin saves Hook from Nero together with Akame and John, Gin is told that he has a son named Weed. He is also told that Sakura died of hunger and illness. Gin then sets out to find his son, but was captured by the Great Dane, Hougen, and was put under torture with John. Before he was captured, he sends Akame out to find Weed. Akame has rushed to Ohu to tell the remaining soldiers what has happened, telling them that Gin and John were both captured. Hook, along with Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi, manage to help John, Hiro, and Reika escape. Gin spends most episodes in the anime as a prisoner. Sometime later, Kyoushiro is thrown in as a prisoner with Gin inside Gajou. When Akame pushes up a stone to where Kyoshiro and Gin were, they escape with Toube, thus saving Gin. After this, Gin stays in the hot spring and lets the three generals, Buruge, Kite, and Bat, in the spring to heal their wounds. The generals, after seeing Gin's kindness, joins the Ohu army. In the final battle, Gin appears and tells all of Ohu to not interfere with the fight between Hougen and Weed. He then tries to kill Hougen after Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga for the second time against the Great Dane. Weed pushes Gin away from Hougen and tells him that killing is wrong. Gin and the other Ohu soldiers believe that Weed has the true spirit of an Ohu soldier, so Gin retires as leader and hands the leadership over to his son. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga 'The fight with Hougen' Gin is the leader of the Ohu wild dogs and the father of Weed , Joe, and Yukimura. He travels away from Ohu to find his long lost love, Sakura, who went to the mountains because of Lucy's lies, only to find out that she had died a few months ago. Later, Gin hears about his son, Weed, from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, he, John, and Akame get surrounded by the Great Dane, Hougen’s soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John, and a dog named Hiro try to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, Reika, Gin has no choice but to surrender. He, John, and Hiro gets tortured and left in a house with no food or water. While he is kept as a hostage, Gin has a nightmare that Weed is killed right in front of him. He desprately tries to help his son, but it is too late. He screams his grief and even cries. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ohu army would want to fight. In the prison, he meets his old sworn enemy, the Doberman, Sniper. After many days, a heavy snow storm hits Hougen's base. The dogs in his group huddle together in large groups around the shed where Gin is kept to keep warm, with a big group huddled inside it. Inside, Gin is enjoying the warmth of the other dogs but his peace is cut short when one of Hougen's dogs wakes everyone up and tells them to hurry over to where Hougen is. As the dogs leave, Gin is left in a cold shed but as he begins to wake up he sees the ghosts of John and Smith in front of him. John and Smith encourge Gin to get to his feet and escape while he has the chance, and they stay with him to make sure he's alright. Gin struggles to rise but manages to stand and wander outside where the two ghosts lead Gin into the forest and towards the road. He drags himself out to the road where some people find him. They wrap him in a blanket and take him to the vet to heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he escapes from the vet and starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen’s platoon leaders Buruge, Bat, and Kite, on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes that it is Weed’s fight. Later, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the baboon general, Shougun, when Sasuke went back to Ohu to call for reinforcements. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji, who tells him about his other son, Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushs to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougun, but unfortunaly also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ohu. 'The conflict with the Russian army dogs' After a few months, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky Hakuro, enters Ohu to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ramu, who tells that Hakuro and three of his sons have been slain by Victor’s pack. Gin now sends out Ramu to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then press forward and meet Victor, whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Victor’s troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ou army’s hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Victor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Victor and taken as hostages in a gorge. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. The plan fails however due to the Russian pack outnumbering them. During the fight, Gin is badly injured by Victor but before the shepherd can finish him off, Weed arrives and uses the battouga to distract Victor and take out some of his pack. When Weed finsihes fighting the Russian pack, he notices that Gin is lying on the floor lifeless. Akame tries to get Gin breathing again to no avail. As the dogs howl for the apparent loss of their leader, Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear on the scene. With the help of the humans, Gin springs back to life and is able to leave the gorge with the survivng soldiers due to Victor fleeing the scene. Daisuke and Hidetoshi heal the wounded dogs and give them fresh water and food. Gin watches Daisuke leave with fond memories of his life with his former owner. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Edit Gin is still alive in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, where the main character now is his grandson, Orion. When the earthquake shook their home in the Futago Pass, Gin helped lead the others to safety from the fires quickly spreading through the forests. Whilst escaping the fire, he is found and helped by Terumune who guides him through the flames. However, the fumes cause the dogs to pass out and Gin and the others are left while Terumune goes to get help. Jinemon, the human of the Kurohabaki Clan, finds the dogs and carries them to a shed in the mountains where they can be safe, locking them in together. Gin and the others spend many days in the shed, being fed by two humans who find them. Eventually, Rigel finds them and promises to get them out. He comes back to see them several times with Kotetsu. When Rigel and Kotetsu come back with Daisuke, Gin is reunited with his owner and introduced to John's nephew, Andy. Daisuke tracks down Jinemon and he is given the key to the shed. Gin and the Ohu army are freed from the shed at long last, he thanks his grandson and Andy before leading his army away. Gin goes down to the village where is reunited with Weed, he notices Weed is injured but both are happy to see each other again. See more pictures in Gin (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Akita Inu Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Pet Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Family tree